Draco's List
by sigridhelix
Summary: Draco is given a list of 100 things, written by all the Slytherin girls, that he must complete by the end of the year. Some disgust him, others make him cringe with shame. He never expected to enjoy quite a few of them...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Draco's List

**Pairing(s): **DracoxHermione, a smidgen of DracoxHarry

**Inspiration: **100 things Draco Malfoy would never do. Written by ~rideaseeker629 on deviantART (dot) com.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything (apart from the underlining Drarry theme). JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all the other characters ETC. ~rideaseeker629 owns the original thought behind the tasks. All I own is the finer details P: This is written in their fifth year (Order of the Phoenix).

**Summary:** Draco is given a list of 100 things he must do by the end of the year, written by all the different Slytherin girls. He might find himself enjoying some of them.

**Will be a lemon later on in the story! Quite a lot of it P: You have been warned!**

* * *

At the age of fifteen, Draco Malfoy was stubborn. If he said he would do something, he would stick to it. No matter how repulsive he may find the task, he stuck to his word. This would usually be a very admirable attribute, but it was often taken too far. For example, the one hundred challenges that were proposed to him. These challenges ruined his reputation and brought great shame to his family. Although he wished to stop before the first one had even begun, he had given his word. He was stubborn, and never backed down. This is what happened when the admirable attribute turned into a shameful regret.

* * *

_Task 1_

"Do I really have to do this?" a look of horror and disgust crammed onto his maturing features.

"You said you'd do all the hundred tasks that the girls came up with, right?"

Draco sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, Pansy _was_ correct.

"Yea, right."

"Then deal with it," she said with a smile.

'1. Date a mudblood.' He re-read with another sigh. The only mudblood he could think of was Hermione Granger. A shudder ran down his back.

"I guess I have to find Granger then."

Draco turned and began his hunt for the mudblood girl he had to seduce.

* * *

"Gr- Hermione!" Draco whispered loudly to capture Hermione's attention.

She was the only one left in the library and had a curious face when she heard Draco use her first name.

"... Yes?"

"I just wanted to ask you something..."

With an exasperated sigh, she turned her body to face him, "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Call me Draco. And, well," he paused, thinking about his next words carefully. "Would you like to go to The Three Broomsticks with me?"

"Like... A date?"

"Yea. Like a date."

Hermione pretended to think about it for a while before responding, "Sure, why not?"

She gathered up her books as Draco started to lead the way out of the library and into the halls of Hogwarts.

* * *

"Why the sudden change of heart towards me Draco?"

"Why the positive response Hermione?"

"I asked first."

He shrugged and looked away, "I don't know... I guess I wanted to see what you were really like."

Hermione felt the heat rise to her cheeks and Draco noticed the pink tinge. He smiled slightly and leaned forwards toward her. Just as she thought he was going to kiss her, he stood up.

"Where are you going?" She asked, disappointed.

"Toilet," he laughed.

She cheered up at that, safe in the knowledge that he wasn't running away from her, and sipped her butterbeer.

As soon as the door shut behind Draco, the smile vanished. He wished he could run away, but he had made a deal. He was going to get through this. He pulled the muggle earpiece out of his pocket and placed it in his ear.

"Can I leave now?" he whispered to Pansy.

"No. You have to go back," came the reply in his ear.

He let out a small sigh, one he was sure to repeat many times in the near future, and agreed to go back. He quickly hid the earpiece, hoping Hermione wouldn't spot it and left the bathroom. The smile that spread across her light features was unbearably honest, Draco's, on the other hand, was not. It was the epitome of false.

* * *

After a long talk, one that was surprisingly interesting to Draco, he hears a small voice in his ear, "Wrap it up. Walk her back to the Gryffindor dormitories."

"Okay... Do you want to start heading back now? It's getting late."

"Oh. Sure," Hermione replied with a hint of disappointment.

They walked awkwardly for a long while until she plucked up the courage to grab his hand and link her fingers with his. He very quietly whispered the word _hand_ to Pansy and heard the response, "Pretend to enjoy it. Don't flinch away, no matter how badly you want to."

He gently squeezed her hand and looked at her, she blushed under his gaze and looked away.

* * *

When they finally reached the Gryffindor dorms, he hears Pansy tell him to kiss Hermione, and with passion.

"What?!" he nearly yelled.

Hermione looked up confused, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh... Um... Not at all. I don't know why I said that."

"Smooth," Pansy said.

Suspiciously, Hermione reached out her hand for him to shake, "Well, I had a great time Draco."

His stomach was churning with the horror of what he was about to do, but what Pansy said, he did. Instead of holding her hand to shake, he took it, pulled her closer, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. He could feel the shock in her lips as she slowly began to kiss back. The kiss lasted for about 30 seconds before he pulled away. Hermione's eyes were twinkling with delight as he said goodnight, his arms still around her waist. Of course, Ron had to choose that exact moment to turn the corner and see Draco holding his beloved Hermione in his arms, her looking adoringly up at his slender face. Draco saw him and quickly released her. He didn't want to get verbally abused by Ron over a stupid mudblood so he waved goodbye and rushed off to see Pansy. At least the first task was completed.

"What was that about?" Ron asked Hermione after Draco had departed.

"Oh... Nothing."

The awkwardness would stay for a long time, and that was exactly what Hermione feared.

* * *

_Task 2_

Draco never contacted Hermione again. He didn't want her to start trailing him around, expecting affection, and so he decided to just move on to the next thing to cross off the list.

"Is that it?" he asked Pansy, disbelief drenching his words.

"Yep. Chop chop."

He rolled his eyes and set off for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Fred and George questioned Draco as he placed his item on the counter.

"Why's it any of your business?" he responded with a sneer.

"Whoa there. No need to get aggressive. That's 5 sickles," they said with a nod towards the counter.

He handed over the money and left.

* * *

"I can't believe you made me pay for this piece of junk."

"Junk? How could you call this junk? It's _magical_," she replied with a laugh, sarcasm obvious in her tone.

She waved the trick wand around smiling. The second task got erased from the list. Draco was happy with how easy this one had been, especially compared to the first. But he had a feeling that the rest would not be so simple.

* * *

_Task 3_

The second task was completed with perfect timing. Almost immediately after Draco had read what he had to do next, the news reached him that the great Harry Potter had injured himself again. Before it was too dark to be wandering around, Draco grabbed the bouquet of flowers that Pansy had provided and walked to the hospital wing.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, trying to sit up in his bed but getting a sharp jab of pain instead.

"I brought you some flowers."

Shock. Harry was definitely not expecting this from his known rival, "Uh... thanks?"

Their fingers brushed lightly together as Draco passed the bouquet.

"You're welcome Potter."

He spun on his heels and left the room. Leaving a very confused Harry behind, staring at the many beautiful flowers now in his hands.

* * *

_Task 4_

"No! This is ridiculous!" he yelled when Pansy showed him the fourth.

"You have to do it. So there's no point in debating this."

He just shook his head violently, "I am NOT doing this! Pretend to be a Weasley?! I'll look like an idiot!"

Pansy smiled, "Exactly."

He hated her. He made the decision right there. Draco Malfoy hated Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

With his newly ginger hair, Draco walked down the crowded halls. Everyone who saw wore looks of mild confusion, none cared enough to ask what the point was. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, he reached his destination.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Seamus questioned him.

"The Gryffindor password. I need it."

"Why?"

"I just do. Can you give it to me?"

"Okay then. The password's mimbulus mimbletonia."

"Okay thanks."

Draco had already started walking away when Seamus yelled after him, "By the way, nice hair Malfoy!"

He could feel himself burning at the comment and quickened his pace.

* * *

"Mimbulus mimbletonia," he says to the fat lady guarding the Gryffindors.

With a suspicious look, the portrait swung forward, narrowly missing his nose, revealing the Gryffindor common room. Draco had never planned on visiting the room full of his rivals but, as much as it pained him to think it, it had a warm, welcoming feel. It made him wish, if only for a second, that he was a part of this family. The common room was unusually vacant for post-lunch on a Saturday. Not that Draco minded. The less people seeing him like this the better.

An idea peeked its head into his mind and a rare smile touched his lips. He was in the common room of Harry Potter's house. When would there ever be a better opportunity to find out the secrets behind the Boy Who Lived? Having never visited this place before, Draco didn't know which staircase lead to the boy's dormitories and which lead to the girl's. After a moment of hesitation he decided to try the left. Before his foot had even touched the step halfway up the staircase it collapsed into a smooth slide, tipping him over with a thud. As he tumbled he cursed his luck, though silently grateful that no one was there to see him. After recovering from the fall he stood, straightened his clothing and hair, and strode toward the boy's dormitories.

Finally he found Harry's trunk after searching for over an hour. Although it was a month after the summer holidays had finished, his trunk was still overflowing with clothes, books, and various other objects. He pulled out a pile of letters signed by someone called Padfoot. They were all about school and friends, so he threw them on the bed and moved on. An assortment of clothes covered the rest of the contents, forcing Draco to pick at them slowly, replacing them onto the bed.

* * *

Harry wandered through the empty common room up to his dorm. He was sick of watching Fred and George's display with everyone else. He had told Ron and Hermione to stay behind. The rest would be good for him after just leaving the hospital wing. When he entered his, and many other's, room expecting peace and quiet, he instead found a tall boy kneeling in front of his trunk searching through it. He had no idea who it was. He looked the same age as Harry, had pale skin, delicate, purposeful movements and bright ginger hair. Harry took a step closer, accidentally pressing down on a creaky floorboard, and the boy froze.

* * *

"Shit," Draco breathed.

He carefully turned on his heels, rising as he did so, to face the cause of the noise.

"Malfoy!" Harry gasped, obvious shock on his face, eyes flicking between Draco's silver eyes and orange hair.

"Potter," he glared back.

There was an awkward pause before Harry's eyes fell to Draco's hands. His eyes slightly widened, making Draco finally realise that he was still holding some of his clothing. With almost as much shock as Harry's face was showing, he also realised that the clothing item in question was a pair of his underwear. He quickly threw them onto the bed with an expression of disgust and wonder. He did not remember holding Harry Potter's underwear when he was caught, nor was he likely to forget such a thing.

"What the hell are you doing here? How'd you get in? Why the _fuck_ are you rummaging through my stuff?" Harry demanded.

For once, Draco was at a loss for words. His mind had gone blank, leaving him with no excuses.

"I'm here because I have to be. I got in the same way you did, I used the password. I'm 'rummaging' through your stuff because I had nothing better to do."

"Why do you have to be here? Who gave you the password? You expect me to believe that excuse?"

"None of your business Potter. And yes, I do expect you to believe it. Now can you stop interrogating me?"

Just as he began walking out of the room, Harry spotted the letters from Sirius on his bed. He grabbed Draco's arm and squeezed tightly.

Without turning around to face him, he growled, "Don't you dare tell anyone about those letters Malfoy. Especially not Snape."

With that, he let his grip loosen and linger before releasing him entirely. Such a warning would usually be dismissed as unnecessary, but the sheer force in Harry's tone and the way he had handled Draco had made him decide to keep quiet for once in his life.

* * *

**I would love to get reviews from you guys because this is my first chapter fanfic ever and so I really want to know what you think.**

**Good and bad are welcome really, advice is even better!**

**Thank you :D**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing(s): **A moment of DracoxHarry (not much love this chapter!)

**Inspiration: **100 things Draco Malfoy would never do. Written by ~rideaseeker629 on deviantART (dot) com.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything (apart from the underlining Drarry theme). JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all the other characters ETC. ~rideaseeker629 owns the original thought behind the tasks. All I own is the finer details P: This is written in their fifth year (Order of the Phoenix).

**Will be a lemon later on in the story! Quite a lot of it P: You have been warned!**

* * *

_Task 5 & 6_

"You didn't even do the last one properly!"

"I don't care. I dyed my hair and went into the Gryffindor dorms. It should count. It's not my fault no one was there to see me."

Draco had come back to see Pansy with news that he saw no one. The encounter with Harry was going to be left a secret. Pansy, of course, had decided that it wasn't good enough. He had already changed his hair back to its original platinum colour and he did not plan on going back to the hideous orange ever again.

"Fine then. We'll move on," she sighed.

After quickly skimming the next few points, Draco thought of a way to make things quicker.

"Can I combine two of them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can I do two of them at once? Instead of separately."

After a quick think about it she agreed to the idea. she would always agree with Draco in the end. He could be very persuasive when he needed to be. With a quick, fake smile directed at her, he left for the Slytherin dormitories. He had work to do.

* * *

After an hour of designing and creating a small button, Draco flicked his wand, fastening it to his robes. He stared at himself in the mirror and sighed. Smoothing back his slick hair, he looked at the badge flashing big red letters at him. Now to find Mad Eye.

* * *

Finding Mad Eye was not a difficult task, and Draco was beginning to get rather suspicious about how easy it was completing them, or at least getting what he needed. But while he had his doubts as to whether this was all just luck or not, he didn't want to complain. More work finishing this wretched list was not what he wanted. He found Mad Eye walking away from a large gargoyle, as if he had just left a room hidden behind, or above it. Draco did not know that the gargoyle was hiding Dumbledore's office, nor did he care. All he cared about now was getting the attention of Mad Eye.

"Moody!" he called down the hallway.

The sound of his cane hitting the ground stopped as he turned to look at Draco.

"What do you want?" he grumbled.

Draco swept his eyes down the many passageways and was glad to only see a small group of Hufflepuffs quite some way away from him. Making sure they weren't looking in his direction, he turned his attention back to Moody.

"Will you turn me into a ferret?"

"What did you say?"

"Will you turn me into a ferret?" he repeated, less confidently now that he realised how stupid he must sound.

"Right... So my hearing is fine then. I thought I misheard you boy. Now why would I turn you into a ferret?"

"For old time's sake?"

Draco obviously didn't know that his previous teacher had been an imposter and so the man he was talking to had no recollection of ever turning him into the snow white ferret last year. Though he could not remember doing this at all, he thought it would be amusing to humour the boy in front of him. Shocking Draco a great deal, he agreed and as he pulled out his wand he spotted the badge pinned to the stunned boy's robes.

"Harry? You mean Harry Potter?"

Before he could think of saying, "No, a different Harry," he had already blurted out 'yes'. For some unknown reason he found himself blushing under Mad Eye Moody's gaze and hid his face at once. Why he would be ashamed of something that was most certainly not true, he did not know, but he continued to hide his rapidly reddening features anyway. He mumbled an excuse and walked away as quickly as his polished shoes would let him.

* * *

_Task 7_

His unusually flushed face was turned to the floor while he was running from the older man's analysing gaze, so naturally he didn't see Ronald Weasley walking in front of him. Loud thumps echoed through the halls when he bumped into the redhead, making the books that were in his arms fall to the ground. He began to pick them up and hand them back to Ron, not realising that this was a very unMalfoy-like thing to do.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," he muttered, making the situation even more strange with the apology.

"Yea, right. Erm.. What's up with you?"

His flush turned from pink to red when he finally caught on to what he was doing. He shoved the last few books at Ron and responded to his question with a sneer.

"Nothing Weaselby. You were in my way."

"No, you just weren't watching where you were going."

Cold, grey eyes glared at heated, blue ones. Ron getting so distracted by Malfoy's strange behaviour that he completely misses the pin on his robes, much to Malfoy's delight.

"So.. I saw you snooping around Hermione. What was that about?" Ron refuses to make eye contact and finally notices the pin as his eyes are averted, "And what the hell is that?"

_Oh Merlin, _he thinks, _of all people to notice this.._

"Oh," Draco says, thinking quickly and looking down at his chest, pretending to look surprised, "Someone probably put it on my robes as a sick joke or something. I didn't even know it was there."

He pulls the pin out of his robes with a rough tug and drops it into his pocket. Ron stares with suspicion before accepting the excuse. What other reason would explain why Draco Malfoy was wearing a button with the words 'I love Harry' in big, flashing letters with small floating hearts around it? It was definitely not something Malfoy would have made himself, so Ron moved on and changed the topic.

"Right... Anyway, you didn't answer my question. What were you doing with Hermione the other day?"

"What's it matter to you?"

Ron's freckled face turns a light shade of pink as he averts his eyes once more, not wanting to admit that he didn't want to see Hermione with anyone else because he was in love with the smart brunette himself, "She's my best friend. I just don't want to see her get hurt, especially not by someone like you."

"Oh of course," he replied sarcastically, "that _must_ be the _real_ reason. You just want her for yourself, don't you? Well you can have her. Granger's just a filthy mudblood anyway."

"You take that back Malfoy!"

"Why should I? I'm just being honest," and with that he strode past the youngest Weasley boy and headed back to Pansy to find out the next task. But before he could even get a few steps down the corridor he feels a powerful 'thump' in his back, pushing him forward and making him stumble to the ground. He turns his head to see Ron pointing his wand at him and giving him the coldest look he's ever seen coming from the usually tender blue eyes.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Weasleby?"

"Take it back," he said through clenched teeth, his wand hand now starting to shake with emotion.

With a sigh, he got up, turned to face him and said, "Shove off. I'm not going to fight you over _her_," he nodded his head toward the girl who had just turned the corner into the hall.  
Without looking back, Ron stepped forward and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" With a flick of the wrist, Draco was knocked to the floor again.

"Okay fine," he said once he had caught his breath, "But don't go crying to your little girlfriend when you get hurt."

He took out his wand and, with an elegant twist, shot Ron with a shower of sparks and set his robes on fire. With a scream, Hermione ran to him and quickly doused the fire on his robes while Draco watched McGonagall and Mad-Eye trotting towards him with an equally furious fire burning in their eyes. With another sigh he put away his wand and glared daggers at the now singed boy in front of him.

"What's going on here?" McGonagall spoke firmly and directed her fiery gaze toward Draco.

"He attacked me. _Twice_. I was just defending myself," he pointed at Ron and threw him a smirk.

Unfortunately for Ron, Mad-Eye had seen the entire thing and could back up what Draco had said. It didn't matter much though, since Draco had nearly cooked Ron, both of them were given detention with McGonagall that evening.  
After the teachers had left, Ron and Hermione both stared at Draco. Hermione with a look of despair for she had really hoped that Draco had actually liked her and Ron with a look of jealous hatred.

"I'm not interested in her Weasley. For all I care you two can go off and marry each other. Now if you're ready to stop trying to kill me, I have better things to do than stand here and put up with your pathetic attempts at trying to win over some girl."

This time when he tried to leave Ron did not show any protest and, with a defeated sigh, went back with Hermione to the Gryffindor common room instead, both as embarrassed as each other.

* * *

"I heard about what happened," Pansy said as Draco sank into the couch beside her.

"News travels fast around here," he said, slightly exasperated. He wanted to skip the small talk and move on to what he had to put up with doing next, "So come. Tell me the next one then."

"Well that's just it Draco. You're little disagreement with that Weasley _was_ the next task," she hands over the list for him to examine and, to his happy surprise, she was right, "I mean sure, it wasn't _exactly_ about that but I guess it's as close as we're going to get."

"Seven, have a duel with Ron over who gets to marry Hermione," he read aloud.

He had mentioned marriage, sure, though it wasn't really a proper duel, nor did Draco have any desire to end up with Granger, but it was close enough. He cast his eyes down on the list to read the next task.

* * *

_Task 8_

'8. Wear pink tights.' _Oh,_ he thought, _that's just fantastic._

"And where am I going to be wearing these?" he questioned her as he handed the list back.

"Nowhere special. Just the great hall at dinner tonight."

Her smirk made him nervous but he remembered that he didn't have a choice so instead of arguing he dragged himself up from the couch and disappeared into his shared room, pink tights, provided by Pansy, trailing behind.

* * *

For the second time that day, Draco found himself in front of the mirror adjusting his clothing and slicking back his hair, thinking about how he must be insane. He had stayed behind a little later than usual so he could get changed without anyone staring. His bright pink legs were hard to miss so he pulled on some black pants and wrapped his robes around his lower body so his fluroscent ankles couldn't be seen anymore. After these adjustments had been made he began to wander through the many corridors of Hogwarts to get to the great hall and join all the other students for dinner.

"You're not wearing them,"she whispered in his ear.

"Yes I am. Just because you can't see them doesn't mean they're not there. What did you expect me to do? Wear a skirt to show off my legs?"

"That would have been good, yeah."

"Fuck off Pansy, I'm not going to make myself look like an idiot if I don't have to."

"You can't cop out of the list."

"I can and I will. I'm going to do these, I promised I would, but I'm not going to do them in a super extravagant way, no matter how much you want me to."

While Draco returned to his dinner and tried to ignore a grumpy looking Pansy, Harry was quietly watching him from across the hall, trying to figure out what was happening to Draco.

* * *

"What's up?" Hermione nudged Harry with her elbow, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh erm... nothing. Don't worry about it."

He went back to shuffling his food around the plate and carefully glancing at Draco's ankles. For some reason unknown to Harry it looked like he was wearing bright pink tights under his trousers. Something was going on with him and, oddly enough, he was kind of curious about it. Over the past few days he had noticed Draco acting rather strangely and there were times when he felt a bit... well, he didn't know what he felt, but he didn't particularly like where his thoughts were taking him.

Draco looked up to see confused green eyes looking back at him. Without thinking he smiled and gently waved his fork before looking down at his plate and returning to his thoughts. Harry sat there stunned by what he had just seen. His supposed rival smiling and happily waving in his direction. While he was still staring at the silver haired boy he saw him raise his eyes once more. This time there was no carefree happiness, nor was there joy or compassion. This time there was nothing but a look of mild horror. Harry nervously smiled at Draco's glare before averting his eyes. Sadly, Harry and Draco's exchange of new, and very unwanted, emotion didn't go unnoticed.

* * *

"Um Draco, what the hell was that?"

He snapped his head around, his eyes still slightly horrified and stared at her, "What was what?"

"Your little smile and wave at Potter over there."

"Oh that was nothing. Just messing with him. I mean, look at him now. He looks even more jumpy than usual."

Pansy looked sceptical but decided that even if Draco was lying to her, she really didn't want to know the truth.

* * *

**Once again, I would love reviews! Sorry this is taking me so long to get through but I'll try my best to speed up my writing for the next chapter.**

**Good and bad reviews are welcome, brutal honesty is best!**

**Thanks :3**


End file.
